Pixel Sans
Description Pixel Sans is a sans-serif TrueType font with Unicode encoding. The font was created in 2015 with the name "DS Sans" and later renamed to "Pixel Sans". The Pixel Sans font is used by many games such as Mech Platoon, Toy Robot Force, Ys DS, Picross DS, Ragnarok DS and Element Hunters. The font can be used in three ways: * As a stand-alone font for languages in Latin, Greek, Cyrillic and Hebrew (Pixel Sans) * As a stand-alone font for East Asian languages (Pixel Sans Fallback) * As an alternative version of the font (Pixel Sans Textbook). The font is directly ripped from Pokémon Black & White and has the same character set as the Pixel Sans font. Unicode block coverage * Pixel Sans & Pixel Sans Textbook ** Basic Latin ** Latin-1 Supplement ** Latin Extended-A ** Latin Extended-B ** IPA Extensions ** Spacing Modifier Letters ** Combining Diacritical Marks ** Greek and Coptic ** Cyrillic ** Armenian ** Hebrew ** Thai ** Georgian ** Runic ** Phonetic Extensions ** Phonetic Extensions Supplement ** Combining Diacritical Marks Supplement ** Latin Extended Additional ** Greek Extended ** General Punctuation ** Superscripts and Subscripts ** Currency Symbols ** Letterlike Symbols ** Number Forms ** Arrows ** Mathematical Operators ** Miscellaneous Technical ** Box Drawing ** Geometric Shapes ** Miscellaneous Symbols ** Latin Extended-C ** Supplemental Punctuation ** Latin Extended-D ** Latin Extended-E ** Private Use Area *** E004-E7FD – Latin letters (TITUS Cyberbit Basic) *** E8A1-E8A2, E8B4, E8C1-E8C3, E8C5-E8C9, E8D1, E8D3, E8D5, E8D7, E8DD-E8DE – Used by Medieval Unicode Font Initiative *** EA00-EB94 – Greek letters (TITUS Cyberbit Basic) *** EAD0 – Used by Medieval Unicode Font Initiative *** EBAF-EBBB, EBBD-EBCB, EBCD-EBD4, EBD7, EBDA-EBFF – Used by Medieval Unicode Font Initiative *** EE01-EEAD – Cyrillic letters (TITUS Cyberbit Basic) *** EEC2, EEC9-EECA, EED5-EED7, EEDD, EF0C, EF11, EF15, EF20-EF2D – Used by Medieval Unicode Font Initiative *** EF0C, EF11, EF15, EF20-EF2D – Used by Medieval Unicode Font Initiative *** EF60 – superscript u with inverted breve below (TITUS Cyberbit Basic) *** EFA3, EFA5, EFA7-EFAD, EFD8-EFD9, EFDB-EFDC, EFE0-EFFF, F106, F10A, F10E, F110, F11A, F13A, F142, F158-F19B, F1A5-F1A7, F1AC, F1C0, F1C2, F1C5, F1C7-F1C8, F1CA, F1CC, F1D2, F1DA, F1E2-F1E4, F1E6-F1E8, F1EA, F1EC, F1F1-F1F2, F1F4-F1F5, F1F7-F1FA, F1FC, F200-F203, F208, F214-F215, F217-F219, F222, F224-F226, F22A-F22C, F23C-F23F, F2E2-F2E3, F2E7, F2F4, F2F9-F2FB – Used by Medieval Unicode Font Initiative *** F638 – slashed zero (Fixedsys Excelsior) *** F6C3 – comma below (Adobe PUA) *** F6DC – tabular digit one (Adobe PUA) *** F704-F71C, F7B2-F7B6 - Used by Medieval Unicode Font Initiative *** F870-F888 – Symbols in Pokémon Black & White (Pixel Sans Textbook only). The font in the game used the Mathematical Operators, Miscellaneous Technical etc. ranges of Unicode for these symbols. *** F8FF – Apple logo ** Alphabetic Presentation Forms * Pixel Sans Fallback ** Basic Latin ** Latin-1 Supplement ** Latin Extended-A ** Latin Extended-B ** IPA Extensions ** Spacing Modifier Letters ** Greek and Coptic ** Cyrillic ** Hangul Jamo ** General Punctuation ** Currency Symbols ** Letterlike Symbols ** Number Forms ** Arrows ** Mathematical Operators ** Miscellaneous Technical ** Enclosed Alphanumerics ** Box Drawing ** Block Elements ** Geometric Shapes ** Miscellaneous Symbols ** Dingbats ** CJK Symbols and Punctuation ** Hiragana ** Katakana ** Bopomofo ** Hangul Compatibility Jamo ** Bopomofo Extended ** Katakana Phonetic Extensions ** Enclosed CJK Letters and Months ** CJK Compatibility ** CJK Unified Ideographs ** Hangul Syllables ** Private Use Area *** E000-E040, E042, E045-E048, E04A-E04F, E052-E053, E06B – symbols used by Nintendo DS and Wii *** E06C – symbol in MySims *** E06D-E070 – symbols in Palm devices *** E071 – symbol in The Crew *** E072-E074 – Halfwidth Katakana Supplement *** E34C-E34E, EC7B-EC7E – Nut Fractions as used by FontCreator and Korean system fonts *** F638 – slashed zero (Adobe PUA) *** F6DC – tabular digit one (Adobe PUA) *** F82E – Tri Force sign *** F82F – ? block in Mario games *** F830 – slashed zero, full-width *** F8FF – Apple logo ** CJK Compatibility Forms ** Small Form Variants ** Halfwidth and Fullwidth Forms ** Specials Supported scripts * Pixel Sans & Pixel Sans Textbook ** Armenian ** Cyrillic (all or most of range) ** Greek (including polytonic characters) ** Hebrew ** IPA ** Latin ** Lisu ** Vietnamese * Pixel Sans Fallback ** Chinese (Bopomofo only, including Extended) ** Cyrillic (Russian) ** Greek ** Japanese (Hiragana, Katakana, Kanji/Han Ideographs) ** Korean (Hangul only) ** Latin Notes When installed in OS/2 or eComStation, the font shows up in the list as @Pixel Sans, @Pixel Sans Fallback or @Pixel Sans Textbook which is used for East Asian fonts. It does not occur in Windows, except for Pixel Sans Fallback. In some Windows applications like Internet Explorer, Firefox and Netscape, the font should be used in 7.8 points. Be sure to turn off anti-aliasing. Font Linking (Windows) Add two keys named Pixel Sans and Pixel Sans Textbook in the registry from HKLM\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows NT\CurrentVersion\FontLink\SystemLink: "Pixel Sans Fallback.ttf,Pixel Sans Fallback" and restart the computer. Japanese and Korean users will appreciate that \ is replaced with the glyph from Pixel Sans Fallback. Category:Fonts